Always a bridesmaid
by jemster23
Summary: As that irritating old saying goes; always the bridesmaid never the bride. Singleton Bella Swan is still waiting to find a husband of her own. But is her groom much closer than she thinks?
1. Chapter 1

**Always a bridesmaid**

**As that irritating old saying goes; always the bridesmaid, never the bride. Singleton Bella Swan is still waiting to find a husband of her own. But is her groom much closer than she thinks?**

AN: Yeah I probably shouldn't have started this until I completed my other stories but this story refused to go away. Besides it's only a little drabble fic, which I'm hoping wont interfere too much with my other stories.

chapter 1:

Today had gone perfectly and I couldn't help but smile as I took in the scene around me:The bride looked beautiful, and was beaming with joy as her groom swept her around the dance floor. Champagne was flowing freely, and it wasn't long before the dance floor quickly filled up with other couples eager to join in the fun.

Satisfied that my duties of chief bridesmaid was complete and Alice's dream wedding had gone off without a hitch, I slipped away from the happy couple and made my way to the far side of room . I headed outside for some much needed fresh air and to escape so many happy smiling faces.

I sound bitter but I have been bridesmaid a total of five times now and with a couple of weddings already lined up for this year, I am still going strong. Talk about always a bridesmaid and never the bride. I take that familiar saying to the next extreme.

I shouldn't complain. I should be happy for my friends. And I am. Really I am.

But there is only so many times you can watch from the sideline while your friends marry off one by one. I was already starting to hear the sad whispers and be on the receiving end of many pitying glances from fellow guests.

I could only imagine it would be worse by the time my friend Angela's wedding came around in a few months time.

"There you are!" the smooth velvety voice I would recognize anywhere appeared besides me.

"I wondered where you had snuck off too!" He accused.

I turned to find Edward stood behind me, champagne flutes in hand, extended towards me.

This was the one positive and constant of these gathering; Edward Cullen.

Edward had it all: he was undeniably gorgeous, an all round nice guy, funny, incredible smart and did I mention that he was a fire-fighter too?

Oh and he also happened to be the guy I was completely and hopelessly in love with.

**AN: I hope you liked it:) I'd love to hear your thoughts. Given the length of these chapter I'm aiming for daily updates but we'll see how that goes!**


	2. Chapter 2

~*~Chapter 2*~

I can remember the first time I laid eyes on Edward Cullen; it was at my work friend Rosalie's wedding to her high school sweetheart Emmett.

Emmett was a fire-fighter with the forks fire department and with the exception of Edward, Rosalie was forever warning me off the infamous guys at the station.

At the time I'd laughed, telling her I wasn't interested in them anyway.

Little did I know how wrong I could have been!

Edward was nothing like I'd imagined him to be and we struck up a firm friendship straight away.

I was usually shy and awkward around guys and meeting new people in general, but Edward put me at ease right away.

Of course it helped that he was utterly gorgeous and oh so nice.

He was my knight in shining armor who stayed besides me all night, and protected me from Mike 'the leech' Newton. In return I was his decoy from the many women who had been enviously sizing him up all evening.

When the end of the night came I was genuinely sad to say goodbye to Edward, but as fate would have it I didn't have to wait long for our next encounter, at you guessed it another friends wedding.

Since then it has become a running joke among our friends about what a funny pair we make.

A few times I thought we had a connection beyond friendship but I quickly gave up on hoping for anything more. For one, Edward was way out of league, and secondly he'd never shown any sign of being interested in anything more than friendship. Morse the pity.

Edward would make someone a wonderful husband and a great father one day. I could just imagine how beautiful his children would be I thought smile slipped when I pictured the kind of woman by his side.

"Penny for your thoughts," Edward broke me from my reverie.

"Its nothing important," I tried to sound casual, but Edward didn't look convinced. In fact I was beginning to think that he saw a lot more than I wanted him too.

**So what do we think? It was another short chapter I know but at least updates are more regular that way.**


End file.
